1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium having an improved still characteristic.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
One of the important characteristics required for the magnetic recording media is still characteristic. In the recording and reproducing a video tape recorder, it is necessary to prevent wearing of the surface of a magnetic recording tape by a head in order to improve a still reproduction.
Ine one system, during the still reproduction, two magnetic heads are brought into contact with a magnetic recording tape wound in arch on a rotary drum with a gap of 180 degrees near rotary head and the magnetic heads are rotated at high speed. When the wearing resistance of the magnetic recording tape is not high enough, the surface of the tape is gradually damaged to shorten a still reproducing time.
Heretofore, fine hard abrasive powder which is harder than that of the magnetic powder has been incorporated in the magnetic layer of the magnetic recording tape in order to improve the still characteristic.
Recently, a narrow track head has been used for high recording density whereby the RF (high frequency) output reproducing time in the still reproduction has been shortened. FIG. 1 shows this condition, the relations of decreases of RF reproducing output and times are shown and the curve A shows the relation in the use of a reproducing head having a width of 100 .mu.m and the curve B shows the relation in the use of a reproducing head having a width of 60 .mu.m. In such magnetic recording media, the improvement of the still characteristic resulted by the improvement of the wearing resistance of the tape is required.